The Unknown
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: You have heard of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, welcome the newest team in Beacon, Team MLNN (Melanian), the team leader is powerful, the teammates are loyal, though one is easily missed and appears out of nowhere, one is a cheetah, and the other is human. Tale of some romance, ton of violence I guess, updated weekly mostly, Rated M. Chapter writing is on hiatus now, still posting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I am actually writing a fan fiction, but I hope this will turn out great!**

**Though I have a habit of changing that one's weapons and what the weapon can do.**

**Until I figure out the kind of weapons they are. There will be no mention of that weapon until I say otherwise.**

**Anyways without further talking from me, review, follow and all that fun stuff that you can do in this fan fiction site. (Also I will say some of the things to expect at the end of this). There is a method to my madness. Also I might change to title to something else, I'm not entirely sure what the title will be, but I will say the previous title in the summary. Also I do proofread my work I just don't catch certain things that could make it sound weird in context.**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the students of beacon, well it would have been but something happened that day that nearly terrified the students when it happened.

**_What happened earlier that day during lunch was this…_**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR had their lunch in the usual table like normal, as well as with the other teams that were in the lunch room. There was a loud noise coming from the double doors leading into the cafeteria area of the school. The loud noise sounded like someone has just shot a gun down the hall and it caused a giant hole to form in front of the doors. Then someone through the two doors and was in a complete panic, this person was none other than Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL, whatever he was running from was approaching fast.

Then the double doors swung open again, showing a silhouetted figure of what seemed to be a Faunus. This person started running after Cardin, though it wasn't surprising that Cardin should deserve whatever punishment this Faunus was going to give him, people were wondering what could get someone that pissed off at someone like Cardin. As the figure finally easily seen from the light, this person was a female Faunus. The Faunus girl had dog like ears, but they resembled that of a wolf, she also had a black tail that was fluffy like a wolf as well, her eyes were red as if she was angry like when Yang's eye's when she uses her semblance, she also had blonde hair with a red streak in it on the right side, this was weird considering her ears are black. She had a scar over her right eye like three claw marks. She was wearing a T-shirt that looked almost armoured, it was a dark red though so it was hard to tell, she also had a vest with a large hood attached to it, and the colour of it was black. She also had armoured pants that nearly looked like small jeans since the texture was that odd, the colour of this was dark red lining with the rest of it black. She also had combat boots that were dark red at the bottom while the rest of it was black. She also had a belt around her waist with two hilts attached to it. She was also wearing fingerless gloves that were also black.

The Faunus girl jumped up onto the tables to cut of Cardin. She ran through peoples meals without a second thought. All anyone was thinking was _what in the world did Cardin do to piss this person off so much so that she wouldn't even apologise for running on the tables ruining my lunch._ And yes that's what everyone there thought.

The Faunus girl's eyes changed. The whites of her eyes changed to black in an instant. Then the shadows right in front of Cardin, started to move. The shadows had blocked all exits that Cardin to go through.

Cardin had stopped in his tracks when I saw that the exit he was going to go through was blocked. Cardin turned around and saw the Faunus girl closing in fast. Before he could think of a diversion to escape the Faunus girl, she had tackled him to the ground, hard. Shadows then began to restrain Cardin in place when the Faunus girl got up. The expression of anger was the only thing you could see on her face. "Where is it?" she said to him with ferocity in the tune of her voice.

"I-I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-know what you're talking wolfy!" Cardin said this stuttering, really afraid of the Faunus girl, but he maintained his innocence at the end trying to insult her with the last remark.

"Then I hope you die in he-" before she could finish her sentence someone interrupted her.

"That's enough Michelle Zellos!" the one who said this was Glynda Goodwitch.

"He took something from me, and he refuses to give it back let alone tell me where it is!" Michelle had said this with a tone of anger, and without the fear knowing that Glynda would not hesitate to punish her for talking back. Michelle turned her attention back to Cardin who was still tied to the floor.

"Well then, how about this, if you do anything to harm Cardin Winchester, then I'll go to professor Ozpin and request that you be removed from being the leader of your team." Glynda said knowing full well that the Faunus girl had no choice to comply with her demands. "Then tell what I should do then…" Michelle paused briefly "I want it back. Yet he refuses to listen to reason." She said harshly looking towards Cardin.

"Then I will talk to Mr Winchester to get him to give it back to you, though I suggest that you allow the students to leave the cafeteria and let Mr Winchester go as well so everyone can take the rest of the day off because of this little _stunt_ you just pulled today." Glynda said as kindly as she could to help relax the agitated Faunus girl.

"Fine, I will let him go." Michelle said with a bit more of a relaxed tone. The shadows that were blocking the exits disappeared almost immediately, and the shadows holding Cardin down also disappeared along with them. Cardin got up only to be dragged away by Glynda. Michelle started to walk away to leave then realised she hasn't eaten since breakfast. She turned around to then get food.

**_Present time_**

Everyone was confused at what had happened. They figured not to care because it was at least over. Team RWBY and Team JNPR started to head for their dorms. Weiss wasn't in a good mood because her lunch was ruined by the Faunus girl. "Well at least the incident was solved without bloodshed, right?" Ruby said to try to lighten up the mood.

"That may be true, Ruby, but still, there wasn't anything that person could say that would make up for what she did. That Faunus girl should also be punished though." Weiss said coldly.

"Well maybe the reason is too good to be punished for? I mean it is Cardin you are defending you know. Besides she did some weird things when she was trying to catch Cardin. Which is strange how we never seen this girl until now." Blake said as if she found the other Faunus really interesting.

"What does that have to do with what happened, Blake?" Weiss said, annoyed.

"I'm just finding it interesting that we have never seen this girl before." Blake commented. Then someone said something to them which startled them. "Well, it's to know that someone still thinks that she needs to go to class more."

"Who are you?" Weiss said, once again coldly.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name Natsu Villam, I am one of the 'Faunus girl's" teammates. Also the reason why she went after Cardin was because he stole something that she has a long attachment to." Natsu said, kindly in tone. This person was also a Faunus, with fox ears, a fluffy fox tail, his eye colour green, short messy dirty blonde hair, along with a red hat. He was wearing, t-shirt was clean, also plain, the colour of it was yellow, and his shorts were plain, the colour of them was red. He had had a belt around his waist with his weapons at each side.

"Well at least there was a good reason right?" Ruby said, trying to keep everyone looking at the positive.

"More like it was a good thing Glynda showed up, Michelle would have just killed Cardin just to get it back there, she was really pissed at him." Natsu said with a hint of worry.

The team just now noticed that team JNPR was nowhere to be seen.

"Well then, Natsu, why are you following us?" Weiss asked in a harsh tone.

"Well, my dorm just so happens to be in the same direction as you. Well, may be after a little bit past your dorm room. Also sorry if I scared you." He said in an apologetic tone.

It took a while before Team RWBY reached their dorm room. Team JNPR was already in their dorm room after running away to go after Nora for some reason, no idea what happened there.

"Looks like we made it to our dorm without any problems, anyways, it was nice meeting you Natsu." Ruby said as she was opening the door to their dorm room.

"It nice meeting, all of you as well, even if you guys didn't tell me your names when we first met." Natsu said this with a tone that sounded caring and kind. He continued walking past Team RWBY's dorm room. Natsu walked until the next door on the right was within his reach to go inside. He opened the door to his Teams dorm room. As Natsu walked in he could see his team leader looking sad. "Michelle, if you keep looking all sad, I might not be able to hold back on a hug." Natsu said jokingly.

"Well I won't be sad when I get it back." Michelle said giving Natsu a small smile with the response she gave.

* * *

**Now that's the end of the first chapter but I hope you guys will give me some ways to get better if it isn't that good, which I hope it is. Not sure if I should say anything else right now other than, if you want some improvements that would help the story please let me know. To expect from the next chapter: two knew people show up and the new team is finally revealed as friends are made and someone loses their minds to an unknown force that is yet to be revealed until the next chapter. **

**I will try to update once a week for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this one will be shorter then the first but that is besides the point, I am posting this earlier then what I had initially planned, but oh well.**

**Just to let you guys know the bold words are me, the writer talking to you. You guys may have already figured that out already, but I thought it would be nice to point that out to you guys.**

**Without further adieu, the story will now begin. **

**Chapter 2**

The next day was on a Saturday. Team RWBY was just getting up and was getting ready for the day. It went like normal, and after they were done they went for breakfast. They saw people of Team JNPR sitting in the usual spot. Weiss noticed that the people from yesterday's incident sitting at a different table as if they were waiting for someone. Glynda then showed up to talk to the Faunus girl. They left for a brief moment, than the Faunus girl returned to her seat looking really happy. Then the two of them got up to get food.

Team RWBY then took the opportunity to go get their food. "Hey she looks a lot happier then yesterday." Ruby pointed out.

"Hey maybe we should invite them to join us for breakfast to make new friends?" Yang said looking towards Ruby as she said it.

"Well maybe she won't try to kill us, like when she was angry with Cardin and was about to kill him." Weiss added to it, annoyed in tone.

"I'll go ask them then." Ruby said as she started to walk up towards Michelle and Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, would you and your friend like to join us for breakfast?" Ruby asked nicely.

"Well that would up to my team's leader on the final decision since I wouldn't mind at all." He said looking towards his team leader.

"Well that would be a nice change from just having the four of us sit together like usual." Michelle said kindly.

"Four of you, Well where are the other two?" Ruby asked confused.

"They are asleep right now, though I did tell them that I was going to wake up early to get some supplies and to make a list of anything they needed during my time in the town." Michelle said, annoyed. Just as she was about to leave with her food to the table Ruby and her teammates, when two people ran towards her. One was wearing a red t-shirt, with an armband that had knives in it, with purple shorts; her eyes were a light blue like the sky, with brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She was a Faunus as well but her ears and tail looked like that of a cheetah.

The other one beside her was human; she had dark brown hair that was long also in a ponytail. She had a long sleeved shirt, with capris that are the colour black with a blue tint, she had a belt with a holster attached to it for a sword, it was silver, and her eyes were a light brown.

"Sorry we may have over slept a little, please don't be mad anymore." The Faunus one said. Ruby looked at Michelle and saw a faint little smile on her face. Michelle just sighed.

"Well, I'm not actually mad, but you should have been awake on time in the first place, you still need to right a list of supplies you think you will need for while I'm heading to town. Also this girl beside me just invited to join them for breakfast so we'll be sitting somewhere else for now, ok?" Michelle said with kindness. The two girls nodded to her and went to go get their food. Ruby continued to escort Michelle and Natsu to their table. When they got their Team JNPR was sitting their along with the rest of Team RWBY. Both teams stopped and looked up towards Ruby standing with two new people they haven't met before. "You guys should introduce yourselves." Ruby said as she went to go sit down beside Yang.

"Well my name Michelle, Michelle Zellos." She said calmly.

"Three already know my name, but I will introduce myself again. My name is Natsu, Natsu Villam." Natsu said. He then sat down across from Michelle and at that point the other two members their team show up. "My name is Numi, Numi Haruna." The one beside the Faunus said she then sat down beside Natsu.

"My name is Luthien, Luthien Oronra." The Faunus said. Then she sat beside their leader.

"Our team is Team MLNN (Melanian)." Michelle said, kindly.

"So you now know our names, why not tell us yours?" Michelle asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"And I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"Our team is Team RWBY.

"Now what about the other four what are your names?" Natsu asked. They didn't notice the threat that approached them at this point. The threat was slowly approaching as if letting them finish their introductions. "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"NORA!"

"Nora Valkyrie, that's her full name. My name is Lie, Lie Ren. Though, everyone just calls me Ren though."

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos; it's nice to meet you."

"Our team is Team JNPR."

Everyone had finally been introduced to one another. The threat was already upon them. A mace was raised. A sound of a skull being bludgeoned was heard in the cafeteria. Michelle had been hit in the face by Cardin and was then sent flying across the room. Natsu got up, eyes turning yellow about to help his injured leader, only to be stopped by Luthien. He looked toward the fallen leader, only to notice that one of her eyes was turning completely red. The other two teams were in shock to see that Michelle's team was not helping her. "Look guys, I know you want to help Michelle defend herself against Cardin. The thing is, is that if you try to help her, you might get caught in the cross fire. She won't hold back after a while against Cardin. Especially since her semblance has a terrifying perk to it. Well you'll know what I mean when you see it." Luthien said to reassure the other two teams so they would try to interfere with impending loss that Cardin will face against their leader.

Michelle started to get up to her feet. Cardin took this as an advantage; he swung his mace, nailing Michelle in the ribs. "Not so tough now when not using that trick you used on me yesterday, right wolfy?" Cardin said mocking her. Cardin wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings one bit. The shadows around him were moving towards Michelle. Yet Michelle's other eye had finally changed to a completely red crimson as the other eye.

Cardin started to finally pay attention to his surroundings which was already too late to do anything about it. The shadows had started to wrap around Michelle and started to change what she looked like. The shadows gave her a strong build, long arms, claws, paws, fur, a mask, and fangs. She wasn't what she looked like before. She now looked like a beowolf, though a more demonic, more intelligent, and stronger version of one at least. Everyone was shocked by this site, except for the other members of Team MLNN.

"This is what you asked for Cardin! All I did was hold you down and showed you mercy because of Glynda Goodwitch; if you had just given it back to me in the first place I wouldn't have had to nearly threaten to kill you. _Now you will face me and understand the true meaning of fear!"_ as Michelle finished saying that, she had attacked Cardin, nearly breaking his weapon in the process of the attack. Glynda came at all best the best timing or the worst timing to try to help Cardin. _How did this beowolf get this far into the school? _She thought in shock seeing the beowolf attacking Cardin. _Why are those students just standing in shock? Wait, three of them aren't even surprised by this, what do they have to do with that beowolf._ After that last thought, Glynda used some tables to force the beowolf off of Cardin before he was killed.

Cardin was actually fine and perfectly health, well physically anyway. Mentally, now that was open for debate. Glynda walked over to Cardin to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then, she turned her attention to the beowolf she had just cage in the tables. Then it started to talk. "_Why are you not letting me defend myself? He attacked me first, yet you told me not to harm him, so I thought that mentally harming him was the best way to defend myself when he was trying to kill me!"_ when Glynda heard the beowolf talk, she knew that this was no ordinary beowolf. She saw a mist of shadow go into the air from the make shift cage. She removed the tables revealing Michelle covered in shadow hiding her arms, back, and face.

Glynda was surprised by this, but she walked over to her to help her up. "Natsu Villiam, I need you to take Cardin Winchester to the infirmary for a psych evaluation. I'll take Michelle to professor Ozpin to explain this entire situation to him. Also try not to hurt him too much; he's already in a full blown panic to whatever Michelle did to him." Natsu simply nodded. He picked up Cardin to escort him to the infirmary.

**Alright this was the second chapter of the story, hope you enjoyed. If you think that this could be improved leave a review. **

**Remember I will be trying to post a new chapter once a week.**

**also I might need some cover images, though I thought about making my own cover page, I thought that I might be to busy to so I thought I should let other artists come up with something, so here I am asking those artists out there for help. Please and Thank you.**

**To expect in the next chapter: Michelle talking to Ozpin, actually explaining something about the kind of semblance she has, something secret, and shock and surprise I guess. Not sure really. Anyways, till next time I post a chapter. peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this one is a little short but that's because of the fact I had no idea how long I should actually make it. Also the original idea for the story was supposed to be involving all of Team MLNN, for some reason, I have drifted off that recently, so I'm a little stuck because of that... **

**I also written a lot more chapters than I should have started with...**

**Because of this I will be posting three chapters for this week and the next week, then taking a break from that because I think I need to take sometime to reflect on how I actually went this to go before I loose what the story is really about...**

**Also this is just a small explanation of Michelle's Semblance, though I am going to correct some things in other chapters that I already have written... I haven't typed anything for it since last week... so I should let you, the viewer, guess at how many chapters I have actually written...**

**One of the things I am concerned about is that I don't know if you guys like the story or not. Right now it's about 116 views, which I am happy that people have been reading this, but I don't personally know if you like the story. Please let me know what you think whether it be through PM me or leaving a Review, even tell me if I made grammatical errors in it I need to know if I should fix the way I type it, or even add more to the chapters.**

**Anyways thank you for reading it thus far, there will be more coming today though so don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After Michelle was escorted by Glynda to professor Ozpin's office, Michelle still had the shadows covering her upper body. She looked up at Ozpin waiting for him to say something. He did. "Well, I need you to explain something to me." Michelle just stared at him with no response.

"First, why is there moving shadows around you? Second, how were you able to make yourself look like a beowolf?" Ozpin said with a hint of concern. Michelle just looked at Ozpin with a stern look. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Ozpin was being patient with her to make sure she doesn't feel forced to say anything regarding what he had just asked. "Well, that is actually the first time someone has actually asked me being patient to wait for my answer yet not trying to force the answer out of me. Then, if you must know, it's something only I can do cause of my semblance, though that one was a little bit out of my control in the first place, if it was controlled I would have to use those shadows to cover my upper body as you can see." Michelle said, she annoyed, calm, and agitated.

It was weird to have those emotions known just through what she said. "I need to know what kind of semblance you have then. At least explain the symbol of your semblance just in case." He said curiously.

"My symbol wasn't even my choice to have. It was given to me while I was in my mother's womb, noticed the day I was born. Apparently it means that I am cursed yet also blessed at the same time." She had left the room in complete silence when saying this all the way to when she was done.

She then broke the silence. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can I leave now? Or was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"No. that is all, though I suggest you don't do that to anyone else if possible." Ozpin said, concerned.

"I'll try Professor." As she said this, she got up and walked towards the door. As soon as she left the room, Ozpin started to talk to Glynda.

"Think we may need to monitor her to see what her semblance can really do."

"You sound as if you have seen this kind of semblance before, Ozpin."

"Well, I have actually seen two different types of that kind of semblance. Though it's strange how she has the combined version of those two types."

"Then tell me, is it something that should be feared? Or something that should be taken away from her so she doesn't harm anyone else?"

"Actually, neither, she has good control over it. We just need to make sure that her power isn't used against us. Her power hasn't even shown us it true from yet."

"So there is a hidden ability her semblance has that you don't think she knows about?"

**_Team MLNN dorm room_**

Michelle walked through the door and saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR along with her team right in front of her. "Is this another intervention? I got one from Ozpin; I don't need to get another one from you guys." She said, with a saddened look.

"This isn't an intervention. At least I don't think it is. You just need to explain to us what happened this morning, that's all." Ruby said with a calming tone.

"That's right you need to tell us about your semblance. You only told your team that you could control the shadows, but that doesn't explain what you did to Cardin, even though he did have whatever it was coming to him." Natsu said scary everyone in the room aside from his own team of course. Jaune screamed like a girl.

"Fine, on one condition though. You can't tell this to any one got it? I will personally kill you guys if you tell anyone the kind of semblance I actually have. It's not something that more than the amount of people in the room to know."

Everyone promised not to talk about it with anyone besides the group that was already in the room to hear it.

"Alright, good, though I need to tell you guys about my symbol first, it kinda says a lot about what my semblance stands for." She paused briefly to collect her thoughts. "This symbol was actually imprinted into my flesh when I was still in my mother's womb. This only happens to those who have been blessed and cursed at the same time. The day I was born was when they finally noticed that I had this symbol carved into my flesh. They knew just by looking at it the kind of semblance I would have as I when I was old enough to use it. They didn't tell my mother this though, because she might have abandoned me if they told her." Michelle took a long pause to once again collect her thoughts.

"By the time I was old enough to use my semblance I was told about the blessing and the curse about it. The curse is that I would have moments when I am unaware of my surroundings only to wake up somewhere that I wouldn't remember being in or going to. The blessing part is that I have more control in between these moments as well as being able to restrain it if I needed to. As in, the time I was being attacked by Cardin was one of those moments I would not be able to remember what happened, only to get stronger right after, though I find it neither a blessing nor a curse because I have too much control." She sighed.

"Yet I feel that there is still something that I have yet to grasp of my semblance, my semblance is Darkness, which meant I can control shadows and use them as I see fit for the situation, which is why I was able to change my form. The thing is, is that I can use the shadows to cause pain not only physically, but also cause mental pain as well, which is what happened with Cardin, he was seeing his own worst nightmare in the worst way possible. He won't be left unscarred mentally, though he is perfectly fine physically. He will be scared of me for a while before he will be back to normal though. Also I can burn people using shadows as well, so just be careful." She stopped this time.

"Jeez that is a really harsh type of semblance to have." Jaune said, worried.

"That maybe so but at least there isn't too bad of a drawback that could hinder me when fighting." Michelle said trying to reassure everyone. Though she knew there was something more to, not only her semblance, but also everyone else's.

* * *

**Alright in the next chapter: Natsu explains his ability with his semblance in a way that every one understands. Michelle takes dorm arrest a little to seriously thinking it meant she couldn't leave her dorm for any reason. she was allowed to leave for lunch and after class was done for all students.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the weekend, classes started up as normal, though, skipping ahead to the cafeteria because nothing actually interesting happened until lunch time, so now to the actually interesting part. The three teams had started getting along after the things that kept happening. Team MLNN was missing their leader however, mainly because she needed to calm down and stay away from Cardin for a while. Screams of pain could be heard from behind them. It was Cardin, he was pulling on a Faunus's ears (bunny ears), yet when Natsu saw this he wasn't happy at all. Natsu got up and walked towards Cardin.

"Well, look at what we have here, a Faunus that just wants us to pick on him." Cardin said smugly.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Cardin Winchester. You're the one that's gonna need to go back to the infirmary if you don't stop picking on her." Natsu said with his eyes yellow and a confident tone in what he said.

"I guess, but I doubt you can take one me and my team by yourself." Cardin said as if his team and he were strong enough to take on Natsu.

"Well, the fact is you and your team could hold your own against my leader for even a minute. I alone could last hours spare with her trying to kill each other. You could even last a second against her without running away." He started to sound overly confident. Team CRDL tried to attack Natsu, only Natsu didn't waste his time throwing them across the café in a single motion. They couldn't even see it coming.

Cardin got back up ready to attack when he started shaking. Cardin then started to run away in terror. Natsu looked toward the bunny Faunus. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"… Umm, I'm ok, thank you for helping me." The Faunus said.

"No problem, I don't like seeing people being bullied for being who they are." Natsu said, kindly, his eye went back to normal. "Are you okay though? Did they hurt you badly?" Natsu said caringly.

"Just a broken…ear… I'm okay though, really." The Faunus girl said shyly.

"Here let me Bandage that up, you have a couple cuts on your ear, it could bleed if I don't bandage it soon." Natsu said, reaching in his bag for a roll of bandages. Natsu then tenderly lifted the Faunus girl's injured ear to bandage it. The Bunny Faunus felt a little pain but trusted then one helping her since he was being really gentle, after Natsu was finished bandaging her ear, smiling at her for being calm during the process.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked kindly.

"My… uh… my name is Velvet…, Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet said nervously.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Villam. It's nice to meet you Velvet." Natsu said kindly.

"Thank you for bandaging my ear…" she said nervously.

"No problem again, but if you have any more problems with that guy just come find me, I'll gladly help you out," Natsu said kindly with a smile.

Natsu then turned around and started to walk towards the table he was previously sitting at. Everyone was looking at him amazed of his skill to throw 4 people across the café with ease. "Umm, how did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, well that's kinda hard to get into out in the open. If I tell you guys about it, it would be back in the dorms." He said trying to make sure he keeps the reason to himself.

"I see, well then we'll just wait until class are over and we're back at our dorms before asking you again then." Yang said which was weird of her to be serious about saying that.

"Thank you."

As the day went by quickly so did teams RWBY, JNPR, and MLNN. They ended up going into Team MLNN's dorm room. Michelle was there looking bored out of her mind. She looked up to see the rest of her team along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She got up and out of her bed and started talking. "Why are you guys following Natsu to our dorm?" this sounded venomous as she said it.

"Relax, they asked me about what I did in the café so I said I would tell them after class. They just ended up following me to the dorm room anyways." Natsu said ignoring his leader's foul mood for being bored not being allowed out of the room cause of Cardin.

"I see, well then, sorry about that, just bored not being allowed out of the room for so long I tend to get angry I guess. So what was it that happened this time? Knowing you it was probably involving either you getting angry, but since you look too relaxed for that, that one isn't a possibility, which leaves only one guess left, which is that you felt like protecting someone from getting bullied. Am I right?" she said this as if she was there at the time it happened. Natsu simply nodded his head at this.

Everyone sat down somewhere in the room of the dorm. Natsu then began to explain to them what he did. "So, all I did was, focus my aura into my reflexes and acted accordingly, the only reason why you couldn't see my movements means that I subconsciously used it during the fight, my semblance is invisibility after all, which is why none of you saw my movements at the time. Though I have to admit I may have wanted to take advantage of that and crush Cardin's rib cage in the process, but I held back, so don't worry." He sounded like he had the entire situation under his control which sent chills down their spines.

"I see… then did you use _that _skill then?" Michelle asked with curiosity and worry, which Natsu did notice.

"No I didn't this time. Like I said I held back a bit, just in case I ended killing him in the process." He said.

"That's good you left him alive, or else you would have hell to pay with me and Goodwitch if she found out." Michelle had said this with slight anger and concern. She didn't want to be responsible for her teammate's action if he did kill Cardin. After that, the other two teams left the room because it was getting late and they had things to do in the morning. Michelle looked towards Natsu, only giving him a glare. "If I said I didn't _that_ then I didn't use _that_, alright? You don't need to glare at me as if you don't trust. Like I said back then on that day, I would never lie to you ever again, right?" Natsu said trying to get his team's leader to stop glaring at him.

"Strange, how did you come up with that being the reason I'm glaring at you. Just to remind you of what I asked this morning before you went to class, I asked you to get me something to eat for lunch and after you were finished your last class, yet I don't see any food on you right not. So tell me why you didn't get me food during those times?" Michelle said, irritated.

"You can just blame Cardin for that one, I got distracted protecting someone from him, and so I completely forgot. Sorry about that, by the way, Goodwitch told me to tell you that confinement is over for tomorrow cause we have a field trip tomorrow and that it would be best if you could be a part of it, though told me that if you hurt Cardin physically or mentally, ever again, for the rest of the year." Natsu said, concerned.

"I see. Then I guess the wolf should hold back their temper then. I guess I do owe Cardin Winchester an apology for tying him down before. Though he does deserve the mental scarring I gave him though." She laughed at the end of it.

* * *

**Sorry for not giving hints from the last chapter for this one but I was pressing on time making sure I was going to go through with the three chapters being posted this week and next week. **

**I still am.**

**Alright this is the hints of the next chapter: Team MLNN along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, are on a field trip, Michelle however is curious about the kind of field trip it is. Something from her past comes to haunt her.**

**Until next time**

**Dark Dragon Queen of Death (in some awesomely written print)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, was a field trip like Natsu had said. What he hadn't said was the kind of field trip they going on. Apparently, they were going hunting. What kind of hunt you ask? No one actually knows. All they know is that someone has just brought them to Forever Fall forest. Then everyone sees Glynda Goodwitch looking at them waiting for them to approach her to tell them what to do. They do without even realizing that she was waiting for them to approach her. She then begins to explain their reasoning for having a field trip here. "Good, all of you are here; we can now begin on the assignment explanation. First, you must locate a creature of Grimm. That is the first part that is necessary. Second, you need to make sure there is more Grimm around it. This is the crucial for the assignment. Finally, you must kill all the Creatures of Grimm that you find in a single encounter. Record the amount then report back to me, and then lead me to that area where you killed them to confirm the total you reported to me. This is to make sure you don't lie in your reports during missions. There is another way to inform me to tell me the amount you encounter, and that is to message me your report instead then using something to let me know your location, as long as you stay in that location they count as your kills, unless you force someone to move away from their kills at that moment. I would advise you not to do that because there would be how they Grimm died at that time would still be evident. Now you must each do this individually. Not in teams this time. This shows if you can handle the amount you have decided to take on for this assignment. The only reason I'm here right now is because something happened recently in the forest that would not be good to encounter. Let's just say if you see something that seems to be not natural in this forest please come find me and tell without alerting it to your presence. We have no information on it so I can't tell you what it looks like. Just be careful out there. Now you may begin your assignment." After that really long explanation, the students separated from each other to hunt down a large group of Grimm for their assignment.

There wasn't much luck for Team CRDL in finding large groups so they couldn't get a decent grade because they had lied in their report. Team JNPR had gotten decent grades for being mostly truthful, mainly because Nora may have exaggerated the amount, but when Ren noticed that, he immediately corrected her for Goodwitch, Glynda let that slide because at least there was a teammate that wouldn't say it was his but instead corrected the report they had sent. Team RWBY however did at least a little bit better than that in their report, though marks where removed because Yang said what she did too much and that wasn't what the assignment was covering, though she said she would, she actually didn't and instead gave extra marks pretending that one of them actually killed more than what they had initially reported, only for them to correct that error by sending her another report. Though the only team that had yet have all of their members report in was Team MLNN.

The only ones to report in were Numi Haruna and Natsu Villam. When asked about the other teammate and their leader they just said that they were making sure they're target was good to take down. This worried Team RWBY and Team JNPR, as well as Glynda, mainly because they were taking too long in the first place.

**_Where Luthien was at this point…_**

Luthien was waiting for the group to get with another group. She didn't want to go up against the three she saw; they were too small a group. Then when they join up with a group of ten beowolves, she thought that would be the best time to strike; there was also an alpha, so she had to be careful. She then chose the perfect time to strike. She chooses to attack the alpha then go after the others quickly and quietly as possible. She attacked the alpha striking it in the head with a powerful force. Then quickly change to have killed 5 in less than 5 minutes before dealing with another. She then changed her targets again immediately killing the other 7 within 3 min. of changing her target and her placement. After the last beowolf was on the ground died, she got up to start sending a message to Goodwitch. At that moment she realized that she had received a message from her saying that they were taking too long hunt packs of Grimm. She then proceeded to send a message back saying that she take too long in execution of the Grimm just the search for a large pack of them to kill. She then set out a large blast of aura to the sky signalling her location.

When Glynda got there, her first thought was _it took her this long to take out 13 beowolves?_ She thought. She looked at Luthien and wonders how she managed to pull this off without so much as a scratch on her. "Ok you need to head back the others now and wait for the last person to return, though they haven't messaged me yet saying they have killed their targets." Glynda said, wondering what the other person is doing.

"If it's my teams leader, then she is probably fighting more Grimm then you think, like maybe I don't 20-30 is my guess, unless she found what you said about the mysterious Grimm a bit to interesting and decided that she wanted to kill it before anyone else. That's a guess but it is possible." Luthien said this with a large grin on her face as if she knew exactly what her fearless leader was trying or intending to do.

**_Michelle at that point in time…_**

Michelle was hiding in some trees trying to find a pack of Grimm, but for some reason she just couldn't find any in the area. In fact, she actually wasn't looking for the mysterious Grimm in the forest, but she wouldn't have minded of she saw at least. She sighed at the thought of seeing it. She then jumped down from the tree she was hiding in to look somewhere else.

Michelle then felt a presence near her. It wasn't the friendly kind of presence either. She started looking around in all directions trying to pinpoint the location of whatever it was. She then thought she should keep moving seeing if the thing she's sensing is going to follow her.

It did.

She led it to a large clearing in hopes it would reveal itself to her. Thankfully it did, with an extremely large pack of Grimm. She took out her weapons and went into a fighting stance ready for whatever the Grimm was going to do. Then a strange figure walked past the Grimm. The figure was wearing a pure black cloak that covered most of their face. The figure then started to speak to her. "_You have grown up so much since I last saw you… Black Dragon,_" when Michelle heard those words she couldn't help but shake. _How? How does he know that name? Who is he? How does he know my name?_ Those questions raced in her head trying to piece together who the figure before her was.

He spoke again. "_Oh that hurts. How could you forget me? I mean we were close in the past. I mean, I was the one that saved your life during that incident. You know the one._" The second time chills went up her spine at that moment. She started to notice that the pack of Grimm around her weren't trying to hurt her. They looked like they wanted to protect her from the being in front of her. She finally had the nerve to say something to the figure she saw. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you think I will believe you just for saying that? Then you're wrong, I saw that person die in front of my eyes after he had saved me. You're not him. You will not trick me into thinking that you are him. So just let me hunt this pack of Grimm in peace." She said, even though she was shaking while looking at the figure.

"_Well now, that's just cruel wolf, hunting the very kind that had protected you for years, even though they were the reason why you didn't want to hunt the Grimm in the first place? Even though you have more in common with them than you thing?" _when he said this, her eyes became wide with shock hearing him say this.

Michelle went into a fit of rage and tried to attack the one causing it. He simply moved out of the way only to be stopped by a shadow wrapped around his leg. She then swung her weapon at him once again only for him to escape from her shadow and immediately use his semblance against her instead. He had sent an electrical shock through her body, temporarily paralyzing her. It didn't prevent her from using her semblance once again. Shadows started to cover her entire body change her form again. The form she took this time was different from the one show was before. Large black claws on her hands and feet, white spikes and white plates of armor all over her back, arms, legs, and neck, a white mask that was never seen along with the form she took. Strangely enough, during this time a large beam of power shot up from where she was startling the other students and Glynda from the force of wind that it caused in its wake.

Michelle looked like a dragon with no wings. The strange figure just smiled, and then tried to attack her in this state. What the figure that was a good idea was soon realized to actually be a huge mistake. She had swung her claws at the figure launching him far away from the current location, all the way out of the forest. The figure then ran away thinking she was going to give chase. She didn't, she started to attack the Grimm around her out of the rage she felt. The amount of Grimm around her that lied dead in front of her was around 30-40. The shadows that changed her form then disappeared returning to their previous locations.

Glynda then should up, seeing the carnage that had taken place around. Glynda looked at Michelle who was sitting in the middle of this blood bath, surprised that it didn't look like she was tired from the amount of Grimm that were dead. Michelle then looked up towards Glynda with a scared look on her face. Glynda saw this and was worried about the girl in front of her. "What happened here?" Glynda asked hoping she would get a response.

No answer.

"Fine, I'll help you get to the others so we can head back to the school." Glynda said, calmly so the girl wouldn't start running away and crying, though she looked like she was going to breakdown into tears if she hadn't.

No answer or response from her again.

Michelle tried to stand up felt very weak. She tried to keep herself standing and conscious. She couldn't do it. She then passed out and fell to the ground. This surprised Goodwitch because the girl didn't look like she was on the verge of passing out when she was just sitting there. Seeing the amount of Grimm dead though, she guessed that she might of went overboard with it. She sighed and picked up the girl bridal style, carrying her over to the rest of the group.

When her teammates saw her like thought they were in disbelief that their leader would have passed out like, especially since she could've taken down the 40 Grimm without breaking her concentration or even the momentum she would use to do, she should've been able to walk away from that many without a problem. Glynda didn't want Michelle's teammates to carry her to the infirmary, since they would think she would be better off in their dorm room resting instead.

"Ms. Rose could you carry Michelle to the infirmary for me, I need to inform Professor Ozpin of the situation that has occurred." Glynda said, worried about the girl in her arms.

"No problem, I'll take her to the infirmary as fast as I can." Ruby said, determined to help her hurt friend. Glynda handed Michelle to Ruby once again carrying her bridal style. Ruby then used her semblance to get to the infirmary quickly, though it didn't take as long as she thought. She went in to drop the girl off before heading back to her team, but something stopped her. She heard something coming from the girl she had just placed in the bed. It was something that Ruby felt like staying with her.

"… Why… why did you do this?" Michelle mumbled in her sleep. When Ruby heard that, she thought Michelle was going to cry in her sleep. So she stayed in the room with her. The nurse heard what happened from Glynda, started to monitor the girl that was on the bed. Ruby had pulled up a chair so she could make sure that the girl in front of her was safe.

* * *

**Ok so in the next Chapter: while in the infirmary, an unexpected person waits beside Michelle to make sure she recovers, only to be awoken by a nightmare, then comforted by that person in the end.**

**Also I need some hints on some other relationships, like for Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyyrha, (and maybe some of Team CRDL)**

**Also I think Cardin is the best person to have people want to beat the shit out of for he does deserve it. I don't think there is a person out there that wouldn't agree that he needs the shit beat into him once in a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is really short.**

**Also I have started writing a different story, it's a lot longer in chapters then this one, but it's a lot better in detail then this story in it's own why, though I'm not sure if I should post it.**

**If you think you have some ideas on how to improve the story to make it better, please PM me, R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was becoming night now and all class had ended. Ruby was still sitting beside the hurt wolf Faunus that lied before her. The door opened behind her yet her gaze never moved from Michelle. The one who entered was the Michelle's team. They were worried about her and came by to check on her. "What do you think she did that she ended up collapsing back there?" Ruby asked, with concern, yet without moving her gaze.

"The only thing that I could think of is her getting anger at something or someone. The problem is, is that she wouldn't get angry enough to have this happen to her, but it might have something to do with that huge aura spike that flashed into the air back in the forest. Though the shape didn't seem right though, it looked like a monster taking flight about to swoop down to catch its prey. It just didn't seem normal is all?" Natsu said, with a worried glance towards his leader.

"I see, well then do think you could tell me about her past? Not to be a creep or anything like that, just to find out a reason that this could happen again but there would be a way of prevent it from happening again." Ruby said, worried and curiously.

"Sorry, that is something she had kept to herself. None of us actually know anything about her past. We thought that when she was comfortable to talk about it she would tell us about. She never did for as long as she has known us, she never talked about her past." Natsu said, upset about having the team leader, no, his friend never told him about her past for all the years he has known her.

"I see, than I guess I'll just wait by her side until she wakes up so I could ask her." Ruby said, determined to find out what happened to her friends past to cause her to do this to herself.

"That isn't a good idea, when we tried to ask her about it, she tried to cut our heads of. Literally, we promised not to ask about it after that incident." Luthien said, fearing the memories that had occurred that day.

"I guess we should head back to our dorm though, since it's getting late. We have an early morning class tomorrow. You should get some sleep to Ruby, you are in that class to, you know." Numi said, concerned that Ruby might be late for the class if she doesn't get sleep either.

"I'm fine, you guys should get going though, you're leader here might get angry if you don't." Ruby said smiling at this fact. Natsu simply nodded and the three of them simply left Ruby alone with their leader, and headed for their dorm room for sleep. Ruby was on the verge of passing out when Michelle sat up in a panic screaming as she had said something.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME, I HAVE TO GET AWAY THEIR GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T GET AWAY. What do I do no matter where I go the will find me. I HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HERE." Michelle sounded terrified when she said this. Ruby then sat on the bed Michelle was lying on. She grabbed the scared girls arm and pulled her close, wrapping arms around the Faunus' body.

"Sssssshhhhhh, it's alright, your safe now, nothing here will harm you, there's no need to be afraid anymore." Ruby said, calmly to help Michelle relax and go back to sleep. The Faunus started to relax and slowly drift to sleep, with her head resting on Ruby's chest. Ruby didn't mind that much because she felt like she was helping Michelle get throw her nightmare and changing it into a nice sweet dream. It was after that thought that Ruby then fell asleep with Michelle sleeping on her with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

**The next story: Yang needs to hold onto her phone longer then she did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let you know this is the second time I'm posting three chapters in a week. I'm not sure if I should post another three next week, but if you think I should let me know, R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning came, and Ruby was starting to wake up. It took a couple minutes for her to register in her head where she was and why she was there. Apparently the nurse came by and had moved Ruby in her sleep, to a more comfortable position and pulling the blankets over both them to keep them warm. Ruby then looked down only to have a fluffy ear brush over her mouth. This caused Ruby to blush a bit at that moment, mainly because it was so soft and she was trying to resist the urge touch the fluffy wolf ear of the Faunus girl lying on top of her, who felt like she was cuddling her and keeping her warm at night.

Ruby wasn't sure if she should move or wait until Michelle woke up. Her hand was moving towards the wolf ears that where right in front of her face. _How could anyone not want to pet these really soft fluffy ears? I mean it should be a crime to not pet these ears. _Ruby thought to justify what she was about to do. Ruby was then rubbing Michelle's soft, fluffy wolf ears. Michelle started to wake up after a while of Ruby rubbing her ears. Ruby could think that she was almost purring like a cat while she was rubbing the wolf ears. She then stopped as she noticed Michelle starting to wake up. Ruby was blushing a bit because she felt like she shouldn't have been doing that.

Michelle looked up towards Ruby, and paused for a bit as if waiting for something. Michelle's eyes widened when she realized the situation that was taking place. She shot up in a sitting position, with her face as red as Ruby's name sake. "What going on here?" the strangely familiar voice said. It seemed to have come from the door to Michelle's room in the Infirmary. Michelle and Ruby looked in that general direction and in complete shock they saw Yang at the door way hold a phone in her hands taking pictures of them.

"YANG, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ruby yelled in embarrassment.

"Nothing is wrong with. I just came by to tell you that because of what happened to wolfy here, Ozpin had all our classes cancelled. When I saw you two like that, I thought I should take a picture so you could remember this moment forever." Yang said, almost laughing at the last sentence she said but holding it back. "Yang, hand over that phone right now." Ruby demanded, still blushing from the thought from earlier.

"Nope," Yang said, unthreatened by her little sister's command.

A shadow then grabbed the phone from Yang and bringing it to Ruby, other shadows began to hold Yang back so she wasn't able to make an attempt at getting the phone back from Ruby. Ruby had looked in Michelle's direction, "thank you." She said still a little embarrassed about what had happened between the two. Yang was still trying to get free to get the phone back. Ruby then deleted all the photos of the two from the phone. After Ruby had deleted all the photos from the phone she turned to Michelle and simply nodded smiling at her. Michelle then released Yang from being tied in place and having her phone back to her. Yang was upset that the photos were gone forever. It didn't, however, stop her from dragging her sister and Michelle out of the room for some fresh air since the wolf Faunus seemed to be feeling a lot better since yesterday.

The two just groaned at the fact they were being dragged out.

Michelle was brought back to her dorm room. She looked to her side and saw that, Ruby was still being dragged by Yang. Michelle just waved good bye and smiled. Michelle walked into her dorm and saw that no one was there. _Strange_ she thought, _normally they would be here waiting for me… I guess they must be training or something, I shouldn't get into it too much just in case I have the wrong thought pop into my head_ she thought. She walked to the bathroom grabbing her "sleep wear" as she called them, along with a towel. She placed the towel on the counter of the bathroom on the left hand side and put the clothes on the right side. She then locked the bathroom door so she wouldn't be disturbed. She proceeded to undress. She then prepared the water so it was hot. Michelle was just sitting on the floor of the shower, as the water ran down her hair and bare skin.

She began to go in a deep thought of what had happened to her during the trip. She also began to remember a piece of her past that she did not want to remember. This was torturing her more than anything she had ever faced.

* * *

**In the next chapter: Natsu and Michelle talk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah the chapters right now are shorter then the others to let you know that the I'm hoping to make the next chapters longer at the very least, but if I'm unable to keep to that, then I apologise for not being able to, R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Michelle's thoughts were going everywhere in her head. Something in her head from her past kept coming up though. _Black Dragon_, which was roaming through her head like a roller coaster. She just couldn't understand why though. She never understood why she had that name placed on her in the first place, she liked her other nickname better though. _Black Wolf,_ she had preferred that one because she was a wolf Faunus after all. She tried to forget what happened that day she got the nickname "Black Dragon" but it was getting more and more difficult.

Michelle than heard the door open, luckily it wasn't someone coming into the bathroom; she didn't know who it was. She didn't care who it was though. She got up to start washing her hair making sure not to get soap in her wolf ears. After she got out of the shower she felt a sharp pain on her right arm, she also felt her scar starting to feel like it was burning for some reason. She looked down at her arm and saw blood. She cleaned it to make sure the cut wasn't too bad. She had 5 cuts on her arm, 3 at the wrist and 2 leading away from it. The thing is, is that she didn't even have a sharp metal object in the bathroom at all. This was very concerning. She treated the wounds on her arm, wrapping bandages around it to make sure that it would heal properly.

Michelle felt something wet drip on her face where the scar was. She thought it was just water and wiped her face with her hand. She was shocked to see that it wasn't water, but blood instead. Something had caused her old scar to open up. She had no choice but to clean it and wrap the side of her face in bandages so it could stop the bleeding. She dried herself off and changed into her sleep wear.

Michelle left the bathroom feeling a bit wary of what had just happened. She saw the one who came in before. It was Natsu, and he looked worried as he saw her come out of the bathroom with bandages on her face and arm. "Hey Natsu, I was released from the infirmary, so I came back and had a shower, I didn't see you guys when I came in." she said casually, trying to avoid the inevitable question that she knew he was going to ask.

"Hey, we were all worried about you, you know. If there is something troubling you, you should tell us. We're a team, your burdens are our burdens and our burdens are your burdens. If you don't talk to us, how are we supposed to help each other out? I need to ask you something that even though we promised not to ask you since what happened back then, but now you should tell us. What happened to you before you met us?" he said, concerned, worried and scared because of what happened the last time he asked her that question.

"I guess I shouldn't try to hide anymore because of recent events." Michelle said, calmly and with a sad tone to it. "Send a message to the others and get them to come here. That means the rest of our team, and the other teams we know." As she said this Natsu was confused. He didn't question his leaders orders though, he just complied thinking that this was the best for her. Talking about her past after going on for so long without even hinting towards what happened to her back then.

* * *

**The next chapter: Michelle talks about her dark childhood about her parents.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, I am not sure if I am getting better or not... but this is the part and the reason why the rating recently changed to M.**

**This might show a little bit of a dark part of my mind, this might show something completely normal to some... one thing is for sure and that is that I will be taking a break from writing anymore chapters for this story.**

**Does this mean I'll stop posting chapters?**

**No, it doesn't... I have already written most of the chapters for this story, I will let you guys know, when I will start writing chapters again, or I'll let you know when the final chapter I have written for this story has been posted**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team MLNN were sitting still (shockingly for Team RWBY) waiting in Team MLNN dorm room. They were waiting for the leader of Team MLNN to talk, though they didn't understand why they had to be there, nor did they know what she was going to discuss with them, in the message they got from Natsu, it still seemed really important.

Michelle was in the bathroom trying to keep her from shaking, thinking about how everyone would react when she would tell them about her past. All the time she has been trying to hide from her past only for it to find a way to come back up. She was finally relaxed and started to open the door to where everyone else was. She stood there for a couple of minutes taking a few deep breaths to keep herself relaxed for knowing how bad her past was. She didn't notice that everyone was shocked to see her in bandages, especially Ruby and Yang since the last time they saw her, she didn't have bandages on her face or her right arm.

"Alright, the reason why I had Natsu here messaging you guys to come here was to explain what happened to me during the field trip. Though the only way I could explain it is if I went back into my life and basically talked about my past, the thing is what I say in here stays between us. No one else can know about my past beyond the people here. Do I make myself clear?" she said, calmly and fiercely. Everyone nodded to except the terms she had set for them.

"Okay, now that I got that out of the way I will start. As you can obviously tell I have a Faunus background. Well when I was 5 years-old there was an incident. On the day my parents decided to take me to a White Fang protest to help out. It was like the usual protests at first, basically peaceful. I was holding a sign like I was told to for the other times we did this. Humans gathered around like they usually do. Though, during this protest I felt like something bad was going to happen. I didn't know why though. I tried to tell my parents, but I couldn't see them. Normally, they were right behind me during the protests but they weren't this time." Michelle paused for a bit to relax, cause the next she knew was going to be hard for her to say, she then began to cry a little, yet she continued to speak. "I was worried because they weren't there near me. I put down the sign and started looking for them. I was so scared that something had happened to them. I finally ran past a certain dark alley way that was known for the racist gangs that were lurking in them. I looked down the dark alley way hiding behind a corner so they wouldn't see me. I saw my parents beaten and on the ground. They were surrounded by the gang members who were just laughing at my parents, they kept saying that the Faunus race was weak compared to the humans. I was angry at that remark, since I was young then, I didn't understand, but at the time I thought that there was little difference between humans and the Faunus." Michelle paused again a little bit longer this time to relax herself before speaking again.

"What I saw next was the most horrible thing that anyone human could do to a Faunus. I saw them holding down my parents so they couldn't run away from them. The one calling the shots then took out a knife. He bent down towards my dad, and said this to him 'I guess we just have to make sure you don't look like a disgusting Faunus anymore just before we let you go then' after he said that, he brought the knife up to my dad's ear… and… and he… he cut them off." As soon as she said this everyone was surprised and disgusted that someone would do this to another person just because they were a different race from them.

"I could hear my dad screaming in agony from the pain he felt from having his ears cut of, even though the leader was cutting them off slowly to make sure the pain was more excruciating for my dad. Then got up and told the ones holding my mother down to force her flat on her stomach so he could see her tail. He bent down lowering his head so he could whisper something to her saying 'it wouldn't be fair if we just did that to one of you, so now it's your turn to look more human' he lifted up his head and raised his knife to the base of her tail. He… he then started to dig his knife into the spot of the base of her tail… and… slowly… cutting the base of it out… she screamed louder than my dad. I looked away hiding behind the corner. I saw the humans and the Faunus from the protest walking towards the dark Alley way. They probably heard my mom's screams. Some of the humans saw what they had done… well… at least after they had done it." Michelle was on the verge of crying again when she was saying this. Everyone in the room was silent because they didn't know what to say about this at all.

"I looked back around the corner to see them forcing my parents to their feet. The leader then said to them 'well you may not have the parts of a Faunus anymore, but I still think you are Faunus even without them' my dad then finally said something to them even though it sounded weak 'you think your human laws will protect you from this? Ha! Don't make me laugh, soon you will meet your end along with us friend' when my dad said _friend_ the leader stabbed him 20 times in the stomach before slitting his throat nearly decapitating my dad. I was so scared I couldn't move to go save them." A single tear went down her face from the eye that wasn't wrapped in bandages.

"He did the exact same thing to my mother. Some of the other humans who thought what those people did was horrible while others simply walked away not caring in the slightest for what happened right in front of them. The humans that wanted to help the Faunus were shot and killed immediately. Some of them carried swords with them to defend themselves and to protect people. When they were shot and killed they dropped their weapons. Two swords slid right in front of me. I was still too scared to move. I looked up and saw someone walk up to me and knelt down. He then started to talk to me 'hey are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Did you know those two Faunus that were killed? Sorry I shouldn't be asking that' when he got up he gave me his hand to help me up… I didn't trust him… but it was because of him that I was saved that day from those gang members, because if he didn't show up when he did, those gang members would have noticed me, mainly because somehow I had unlocked my own aura. It wouldn't have been the best time to test out my aura on the gang members." She laughed at the last part.

"I didn't follow him though; I just ran away, started living on the street because they had killed my parents. The swords that slid in front of me that day, I took because I was afraid of them." Michelle paused to get ready for the next part which was even harder to deal with then the first.

* * *

**Next chapter: Michelle continues her heart felt story, adding more to the years getting closer to when she met her friends from signal!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will still be posting three chapters for now, until something comes up to prevent me from posting three or even none at all...**

**Right now, I'm getting a writers block in having the ideas form... no worries, I will eventually, put I will be planning to post a new story, the chapters will be longer than this story so no worries.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Michelle finally relaxed and started to talk again. Everyone was still trying to listen to her finding it hard cause of what she said during the age of 5. "Anyways, by the time I was 7 years-old I had already had the strength to take on the gang members that did that to my parents. I went back to the spot of the protest of that day. There was a monument of names of the people who died that day. For some reason or another, the amount of humans that died that day was the same amount of the Faunus that died that day as well. Though, scratched into it, was _disgusting_ above the list of Faunus that died and _traitors _above the list of humans that died. I then knew who scratched those words on the monument." Michelle paused as she took deep breaths to wrap her head around what happened that day.

"I went to the same dark alley way that the gang was in. Something was off about the smell in the air that day. A stopped walking looking at the dark alley way in front of me, I couldn't get the strange smell in the air out of my head. I turned around to go investigate the strange smell. I felt like I was getting close to it. What I saw was horrible." She paused briefly.

"There, from the half I lived in, was a huge fire. That entire side of the town was burning. I could hear the screams of the victims that burned to death. Not something you could forget easily. I tried to help people but they simply ran away from me in terror. Next thing I know, the man who saved me was trying to lift a burning wooden beam off the ground so the people in the burning house could escape. Ran up to him to help him out, I lifted the beam not caring that my arms and hands could have been burned. I was able to lift it up and get it out of the way and saw the people running out thanking me for saving them. That was the only happy moment that happened that day. I noticed that the fire was spreading and fast." She once again paused briefly.

"After a while, I had lost site of the man who saved me. I was looking for him since I had helped the rest of the towns people escape from the burning town. I found him under a burning wooden beam. The beam was on fire so much so that it was burning the man's back. I was going to help him when he was executed right in front of me. That was the last straw for me. I looked up towards the person who killed him, it was the leader of that gang that killed my parents, and I wasn't sure how at the time, but what happened at that point sent my life in a weird turn. I saw shadows restraining the gang leader, he struggled to try to escape his binds but to no avail. I took out one of the swords I had, and charged at him." She paused, with a faint chuckle in her breath.

"I had cut him into pieces and watched the shadows vanish from site. The town was destroyed, my home gone, and nowhere else to go. I think at that point the other town's people just forgot about me. I think they all got killed by the gang only for the gang to be killed by the creatures of Grimm. I had run into the nearby forest without thinking about the amount of extremely dangerous Grimm. The strange part was how the Grimm acted towards Me." everyone in the room gave her a confused look; they thought that she was scaring the Grimm to stay away from her. Then she said something that shocked them.

"I found it weird when the Grimm weren't trying to kill me nor were they afraid of me. They treated me as if I was one of them. I might not have minded it that much. It gave me something less to worry about at the time." Michelle stopped once again to get ready for the final part of her past.

* * *

**Next chapter: I believe Michelle and here team get a mission, you finally know their actual pairings, and Michelle's past still comes out to leave it's mark**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know some of the chapters are shorter than other but I need you guys to bare with me, ok?**

**I also need to know if you guys are actually finding this story interesting or not, R&R please and thank.**

**I would love to see some constructive criticism, also say the chapter your referring to, I might get confused.**

**I need to know if I need to revise some chapters, I fixed some issues in the first chapter about there being the word panther instead of something that would reflect on something like a dog/wolf**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was still trying to piece together what her past has anything to do with what happened in the forest. Michelle needed to explain from the beginning so they would understand how she felt during the field trip.

"This happened when I was 10 till the time I was 14 years-old. I was still with the White Fang at the time, the new leader stepped up with his new ideas. I had a partner with me doing assignments given to us by the new leader. At this time I had a new weapon, which is the pair I'm currently using now. I learned how to create my own weapon when I 8 years-old. The other members of the White Fang thought my weapons were too deadly at the time, even though I kept changing the style I use when fighting each time I changed the concept of the two. I digress, but anyways, my partner at the time and I received an assignment to go help some Faunus getting to the White Fang main base. We thought it was a simple escort/bodyguard at the time. Sadly it wasn't. Some humans decided that it would be a good idea to ambush the Faunus we were helping." She took a deep breath to relax.

"The strange thing was that the humans that attacked us had the upper hand at first. They robbed us of our weapons and tied us up. I thought something was up at first, until the one that led the group said something to me that I… well… let's just say I didn't handle what he said well if at all. He had said this to me 'poor little wolfy, all tied up and defenceless. I know, how about I get rid of those ears and that tail of yours wolfy? Yeah, so you could look human like you're supposed to you disgusting freak of nature' after he said that I just felt this burning rage. From what the other Faunus described to me I thought I would be terrified to. They told me that my eyes had turned completely red like a Grimm, yet instead of instinct in the eyes, it was pure rage and hate." She paused to collect her thoughts again.

"They told me that they saw the shadows from around them started to move towards me and started to change what I looked like. They said the leader of the group was shocked in sheer terror of the site before him. Apparently, the shape I took was that of a black dragon. A huge blast of aura shot into the sky, apparently it also took the shape of a black dragon roaring towards the sky. I don't know why that happened though. I don't even remember doing that. And I had killed the ones that had tied us up and stole our weapons with great ease." Michelle said, unsure it that really happened, yet still believed that it happened through the tone in her voice as she said it.

"Now that's kind what happened I believe in Forever Fall forest. I had a nickname because of that though. I was from then known as the _Black Dragon_ among the members of the White Fang. After I left the White Fang I had abandoned that nickname. While in the forest I was surrounded by Grimm. Though they didn't try to attack me, then there was a man that looked like the one who saved me when I was 5 years-old. Though I didn't believe that it was him because I saw him executed right before my eyes, yet the man in front of me knew that terrible nickname." Michelle stopped talking completely for a while letting everyone know that she was done talking about it.

**Next Chapter: the actual way I put it in the previous chapter... I can't remember about the next chapter... please don't hold that against me... I will fix it with in the week... no worries.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Blake stood up from where she was sitting in the room.

"When I was also a part of the White Fang I had heard rumors about someone that had the nickname _Black Dragon_, yet the thing is, is that they said that they were one of the strongest and most powerful out of all the other members of the White Fang. They were even more powerful than the previous leader and the current one, which the current one was not happy about hearing." Blake said, calmly.

"Thanks Blake, at least now I know that I could take out the current leader and then disband to White Fang then try to make it against the law for a human to be racist towards a Faunus." Michelle said smiling. They all laughed it off to lighten the mood from the depressing story about Michelle's past. They knew nothing of the facts that she actually held back, since they didn't notice that she was holding something back about her past.

The three teams walked out calmly from Team MLNN's dorm room. Michelle was pulled away from the rest in a flash without knowing what had just happened. Next thing she knew, she was in a narrow corridor that seemed invisible to everyone that walked by. Michelle was really confused by this. She didn't understand it at the moment, mainly because she didn't get a single warning or anything like that.

"Sorry, about this I just needed to talk to you alone without being interrupted. I thought this would be a good spot because no one notices these narrowed halls." Numi said her face started to blush a light red that was getting darker by the second as they stood there.

"You know you could've gone to our team's dorm and went into the bathroom as well, the door locks, because of a certain incident that shouldn't be spoken ever again, you know that." Michelle said trying to relax her teammate.

"I guess I should've done that," Numi said a bit embarrassed.

"We still have time to if you're comfortable with it of course." Michelle said smiling a little.

"Ok let's go then!" Numi said with enthusiasm and a large grin on her face. Michelle fully lost her sense of direction again when Numi grabbed her and sped off to their team's dorm's bathroom. Numi locked the bathroom door behind her once they were inside it.

Michelle finally regaining her senses once again. She sat down on top of the counter of the bathroom. Michelle looked at Numi at her light brown eyes. "So what did you want to talk about, Numi?" Michelle asked wondering why Numi pulled her away in the first place.

"Well… umm… do know you know if you love someone?" Numi asked nervously.

"Umm I guess it just a feeling that pulls you towards someone. You feel like this person means a lot more than you at first thought when you first met that person." Michelle tried to explain this as best she could. Though, she wasn't even sure how you can tell if you love someone first hand, she just asked people about it.

"So what if I told you that I think I'm in love with someone, then." Numi's blushed was now as red as Ruby's name sake when she said this.

"Well… I… uh… I don't know. I guess it depends on whom that someone is, really." Michelle said now blushing herself. Michelle may not be the easiest person to read facial expressions from. No one actually knew that she had strong feelings towards Numi. Michelle was just good at hiding her true feelings so she doesn't get too close to people.

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you alone… I think I love you, Michelle. I'm sorry; just forget it this was a mistake. I am sor-" before Numi could finish her last sentence, Michelle got down of the counter as Numi was walking away. Michelle grabbed Numi's arm, pulled her close to her and kissed Numi on the lips. They were soft and warm.

Michelle broke the kiss for air, and then Numi smiled as she saw Michelle blushing really hard after that. Numi then pulled Michelle back for another kiss. This lasted for a couple minutes before Numi then started to pet Michelle on the head. The same purring like sound was heard like before. Though it was a wolf and not a cat, but that didn't mean anything to Numi, she actually found the purring from her new wolf Faunus girlfriend, to be extremely adorable.

**Next chapter: Michelle's team get a new mission that hits close to home for Michelle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Couple days have passed since the day Numi and Michelle kissed. The thing is that no one had known that it happened. Something happened to Michelle after that, she realized a special power since her shadows could change her shape, but that wasn't how it worked though. Apparently she had the blood of a Grimm. It seems weird but it was true. The entire school knows about it, only because Cardin did something stupid, normal day really.

She ended up transforming into a beowolf type of Grimm. Though, she could still have full control over herself. In the end, Cardin learned a new reason to be afraid of her. Team MLNN was starting to wake up to get ready for class, more specifically, their leader Michelle was the first one up out of the three. She thought back at the days that happened recently. She then sighed then got up from her bed and got her school uniform and a towel and went into the bathroom. She did as normal, and proceeded to get out of the clothes she was wearing, before she went into the shower she had locked the door, making sure that no one would bother her.

In the main room, Numi started to wake up, along with Natsu and Luthien. They could hear the shower going and knew it was their leader. They heard a knock at the door by then. Natsu opened the door and saw it professor Ozpin. "May I come in?" he said sternly. Natsu let Ozpin inside their dorm room, their bathroom door suddenly unlocked by this point, and opened with the team's leader walking out.

"Ah just the person I needed to talk to." Ozpin said. Natsu get his uniform and a towel and headed for the bathroom next. It seemed he didn't want to hear what Ozpin was going to say, not that he knew why he was here in the first place.

"So what do you want to discuss with me then Ozpin?" Michelle said, calmly and confused.

"I wanted to personally wanted to give you guys an assignment, that I believe you would do well in, though it must done with all of you, there are two things that must be done which involves splitting up and working with your partners for this to be done correctly." Ozpin said, he seemed to be trying force Michelle to get angry with him, but she just stood there listening quietly to what he was saying.

"The assignment is to get into a certain facility which has many weapons inside it that hold some power that could help us try to improve on the current weapons the students are using. The facility has fallen into disrepair. Though that's what it looks like, there have been reports of movement in the area near it, it seems that they are getting close to it each time but backing of immediately when they get close to it. So who these people or things are, and report back to us about it. Take them out if they are Grimm, knock them out if they are from the White Fang, and confront them if they are just civilian and not with the White Fang or Torchwick's group." Ozpin finished his instructions and proceeded to leave the dorm room.

"Also try to bring back as many weapons as you can, then destroy what's left. I don't want anyone getting their hands on these weapons other than us. It would cause a lot of problems if people knew about these kinds of weapons." Ozpin said before leaving the room. At this point Natsu walked out of the bathroom in his school uniform. Michelle looked towards Luthien and Numi and simply nodded. Luthien grabbed her combat gear and set out her weapons on her bed, she grabbed a towel and her combat uniform and walked into the bathroom.

"What's going on Michelle?" Natsu asked.

"Ozpin gave us an assignment, so we need to change out of our school uniform and get ready for the assignment. So I would suggest you wait outside cause I need to change into my combat gear." Michelle said. Natsu simply nodded and left the dorm room. Michelle knew that he might inform the other teams they are friends with about this. She wanted them to know about it just in case things went south and couldn't do anything to reverse that kind of situation.

She got out her combat gear and set it on her bed. She had a lightly armoured T-shirt that was black with dark red marks on it that didn't actually form anything. There was also a vest that was also lightly armoured, it was dark red with three black claw marks on the back, she had a pair of paints, they had spikes on the spot for her shins and knees, and they were black on the fabric, with the spikes dark red making it hard to see from the front. There was also a belt that had two holsters on the sides for her weapons, it was dark red on the leather, and the metal hold it together was black, she also had fingerless gloves that had armour and the back hand side, the armour went over the fabric that would cover over the first bend of her fingers and pointed sharply down; the armour was a dark red while the fabric was black, she also had combat boots that was black with dark red straps and dark red bottom rims with armour at the base of the toes it was also dark red. After she got changed, Luthien came out of the bathroom wearing her combat gear, which was a red t-shirt, with her emblem on the back that was light blue, her holster that was silver, and her pants that was purple, with her light shoes as to remain silent, they were red with silver straps, purple trends, and a light blue from her emblem, was also on arm band that was meant for holding her other weapons as back up or just to deal with the enemy from a distance.

Numi then got her combat gear ready and placed it on her bed along with her weapon like the rest. She grabbed a towel and proceeded for the bathroom. Michelle took out a couple different weapons and placed them on her bed. There were two little scythes that folded up neatly close to the handle part, she picked them up and attached them to her back. There were also four little knives that just looked like they were normal throwing knives with nothing special about them. The last thing left were two hilts. It didn't look like they were special in anyway. Michelle knew differently and so did the rest of her team. She placed the hilts in the side holsters. She also placed the four little knives in the back of her belt.

Luthien took out her own weapons and placed them on her bed. There wasn't as many as Michelle's arsenal but they did what she needed them for none the less. There were two daggers that looked really deadly just by looking at the blade, the hilt looked nicely decorated but that was just to make it look nice when she used it to down her targets. There were also 6 throwing knives with serrated edges. She placed the daggers in her side holsters and the throwing knives in the arm band.

Numi was still in the bathroom. Michelle knocked on the bathroom door to let her know that she was going to let Natsu in to get changed because the two of them were ready and Natsu hadn't gotten ready yet. She heard something that meant she heard her and she understood. Michelle then walked to the door to hallway and opened it, she told Natsu to get his stuff together and get into his combat gear. She also told him that Numi was still in the bathroom and when he was in his combat gear, to let them know so they could get back in the dorm room to start a supply check. Natsu simply nodded and went back into the dorm room as Michelle and Luthien left.

Natsu got his combat gear and weapons out, basically same as the others did but his gear was different, he had a simple red t-shirt with his emblem on the front with a bit of armor on the sides and back of the t-shirt, he also had yellow shorts with red trims on the sides. He also had on a belt that was red and yellow for the leather and darkish red on the metal rings. It also had two holsters, it was a bit bigger compared to his team's leader's holsters and his other teammates holster as well as Numi's holster. Natsu finished getting ready and let the two girls outside know that he was done. The sounds from the bathroom had stopped long before that. Michelle walked up to the bathroom door and let Numi know that Natsu was done getting his combat gear on.

Numi came out of the bathroom with her combat gear on. She had a shirt with armor over her shoulders and over her chest that went down to the bottom of her rib cage. There was also some armor on the back cover the shoulder blades also going to the bottom of her rib cage. The shirt was blue with black trims on the sides, while the armor was silver. She had long pants were also armored on the shins knees and thighs, the pants were black with silver trims that had a blue tint. The armor was silver with black streaks and blue trims. She also had a holster that was black, blue and silver.

Natsu got out his weapons like the others this is getting tedious to repeatedly type, any ways, he had two Gladius type swords that looked the same yet different from each other. One had a red blade with a yellow hilt, a red ribbon, and a fire symbol on a revolving chamber. The other had a yellow blade with a red hilt, a yellow ribbon, and a lightening symbol on the revolving chamber. He also took out 4 throwing knives as well. He transformed his swords into hand guns and put them in his holsters on the sides. The throwing knives were placed in the back of the belt.

Numi did the same thing as the others. She had a shield that was spiked on either end with a larger spike at the top; it was black and silver with her emblem in the center blue in colour. There was a sword as well with blades sticking out near the tip of the blade, the hilt of it was too hard to describe. The sword had a silver blade, with a black hilt and blue guard. So far like everyone else she also had throwing knives, but she had 2. She placed the sword in the holster of her belt, and folded up the shield and placed it on her back. The throwing knives were put away in a small satchel along with a few lock picks, and bandages. Michelle got everyone focused on her so she could make sure everyone had the necessary equipment for the assignment given.

"Alright since this is a facility that has fallen into disrepair, we need to bring equipment appropriate for what could be a hard and unstable surface to traverse, since we need to split up with our partners only one person needs to worry about that, but a think they should be fine with what they have, now the other group needs to make sure they are prepared for enemy contact as well as civilian contact and a Grimm encounter, that being said stealth is needed for this. Well everyone, make sure you have the equipment necessary for this and meet me at the drop ship, got it?" Michelle said in a tone was of a respectable leader. Everyone simply nodded and complied; Michelle left the dorm room and started to head towards the drop ship.

**Next Chapter: Michelle and her team head off for the mission, Michelle is feeling uneasy during the mission. The partners are revealed, and Natsu discovers strange figures in the forest.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Everyone boarded the drop ship and got seated. Michelle went to the pilot and told them about the assignment, which the pilot simply nodded. Michelle walked towards the rest of them and briefed Natsu on the information he missed hearing a while ago from Ozpin. She then discussed the plan and which pair was going to do which part of the assignment. Michelle was holding two large duffle bags with her.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen up to a point. Natsu and Luthien, your partners, you guys are going to check the area near the facility since you two are better at stealth since Luthien can see heat signatures and is perfect for taking out targets quickly and quietly; Natsu because he can turn himself invisible along with his teammate but not for a long period of time so be careful. Numi and I well be going together to the facility to get the as many weapons as we can then blowing the place to the ground after that, since we are partners. Everyone be ready for anything, which includes Torchwick's henchmen, the White Fang, and creatures of Grimm. Remember, that civilians are not to be harmed but removed from the area. So check your targets before acting to engage them. Also remember to message me when you cleared the area near the facility. I will be staying behind to make sure the explosives are in place and ready to be detonated. Are we clear about the instructions?" Michelle asked to make sure everyone would comply. They simply nodded.

They get near the area near the facility and dropped off Natsu and Luthien. The drop ship then went to the facility and dropped off Michelle and Numi. So far everything was going well as far as they knew.

Natsu and Luthien went to start looking around the area near the facility to see if anyone was there. Luthien had been using her semblance to make sure they could see if there was anything in front of them. She saw something strange up ahead. She alerted Natsu to this information. They stopped moving to see if Luthien could make out what she was looking at. She couldn't quite tell what she was looking at, so Natsu decided to get a closer look into it. As he started to get close to where Luthien could see the figures, he saw what it was. They were Grimm, but they seemed to behave strangely though. They were just looking like they were more intelligence then they usually are. They were talking like humans, this was unnerving for Natsu to hear since he was not used to the Grimm being able to talk.

He didn't notice that he stopped using his semblance, which the Grimm were looking in his direction, this caught Natsu off guard. He froze in place trying to move but couldn't. One of the Grimm, which was a large alpha beowolf, walked up towards him. "Hello? Is there something you want to say to us? or are you just going to kill us like you hunters and huntresses usually do because all Grimm are a threat to humans?" the last part the Grimm said sounded angry and annoyed. Natsu was able to move again, but he didn't unsheathe his weapon though. Luthien watched what was going on from a tree that allowed her to see everything that was going on, yet she was just sitting there waiting for Natsu to give her the kill order, if he felt that it was necessary of course.

"I will not harm you if you pose as no threat to me. Right now, to me, you seem like you're a civilian out here that means no harm at all." Hearing this surprised the Grimm standing before him. The Grimm then started to smile. _Who knew Grimm could smile, talk, and not try to kill me based off of their instincts_? Natsu thought to himself.

"Well, that at least puts me in some ease, the fact that I don't pose a threat to you is because to me you have the scent of a Grimm that is still alive and well on you. Though, that scent is also mixed with that of a Faunus." He laughed as he said that. "Well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Grimlock, and I know what you're thinking that the name has the word Grimm in it but that's because I felt like it was an appropriate name to me, so don't think too bad about it." Grimlock just smiled as said it.

"I am the leader of this tribe of Grimm from the nearby facility, I usually go near there to see if any other Grimm like us comes out of there so they don't wonder off and get killed by hunters and huntress. Though, I think you are the first one we have met as a hunter since being in that facility, and the first one we have felt the need to be at peace with you around us." Grimlock said as if it was a horrible thing to be in the facility.

"Wait. So are there weapons in that facility then? What were you doing in the facility? If you don't mind me asking of course," Natsu had hoped for a response for the second question but never got one.

"There are in fact weapons in there, though it would be nice if the place blow up since there are so many bad memories of being in there, though I don't think the weapons are worth retrieving at all, since they don't work because of the angel, our savior." When Grimlock said that Natsu was confused, and wanted to know what he was talking about. This was answered after sometime.

"The facility was abandoned 4 years ago, some of the others here and I was freed about… um… hm… I think it has been 14 years now since we were freed by the angel. She was able to free most of us which are grateful to her for the kind gesture she showed us. She was a wolf Faunus, though it was weird that she had a tail though let alone with perfectly fine ears since she could barely hear anything since they kept them from being able to hear anything. She seemed so young yet there was a scent that came off of her. The scent of a Grimm was also present on her. We saw her use her semblance in a way that could only be defined as a master of it." Grimlock looked sad at this point while he was describing what happened, though he stopped after a while. _Could he be referring to Michelle? I know she has been hiding her past from us, but you would think that she would remember something as horrible as what ever happened to these Grimm? _Natsu thought to himself. What ever happened there must be horrible.

**Next Chapter: More about Michelle is revealed yet no one understands how it's possible for something like that happens.**


End file.
